


Get My Drift?

by ChrisWrites



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWrites/pseuds/ChrisWrites
Summary: Kanade has a strategy to get out of chores. It only sometimes works.





	Get My Drift?

**Author's Note:**

> I misheard a song lyric in Nana Mizuki's "Get My Drift?" as "I want you to rail me" and it's the official anthem of this fic now.
> 
> Done on commission for @DLanon on Twitter, who only specified the OT3 and "sword spoiling" from the coma AU where Kanade survived (roughly XDU compliant).

The days after a performance were always the slowest. Weeks of rehearsals culminated in no more than a few nights of singing, and after that, Tsubasa’s life as an idol was put on hold until the next time she was called to the stage. Recording and songwriting in the meantime couldn’t hold up to the pace of hours of practice.

She used to throw herself into nothing but work, but the combined efforts of Maria and Kanade convinced her to take time for herself, and some more for them. After one of those full days off together, she needed a shower. Her time alone ended when she turned the water off, and instead of peaceful silence, the sound of Maria's raised voice came through the door.

Sighing, Tsubasa dried herself and hung the towel over her shoulders to keep her wet hair off her back. The shouting didn’t last, but the distant sound of a cabinet door slamming explained everything. Tsubasa left the bathroom connected to the bedroom, and as expected, Maria was nowhere to be seen, while Kanade lay in bed on her phone.

“You didn’t wash the dishes, I assume?” Tsubasa asked, unprompted.

“I told her they’d get done eventually,” Kanade said, eyes fixed to the screen. “It’s only four, I still have time.”

“It’s at least seven in the evening,” Tsubasa said with another sigh. She hadn’t seen the time since entering the shower, but a glance to the window showed the sun had set.

“Huh?” Kanade dragged her finger down her phone screen. “Oh, yeah. Whoops. She could’ve told me that instead of getting pissed off though.”

“She expects you to act your age and keep track of the time.” Tsubasa pulled her dresser open for a pair of panties, sorting through it to find one of her own. Kanade had the idea to save time by throwing all three of their clothes in the same drawers, a plan that Maria called flawed and was still correcting. “She’ll calm down when you apologize.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said with an exaggerated groan. There was a _click_ as she locked her phone, and Tsubasa heard her roll over in bed. “Damn! You came in here like this and didn’t even tell me?”

“You didn’t notice?” Tsubasa asked, having made no effort to hide nor flaunt herself after her shower. She stepped into a pair of sweats, back to Kanade so that she wouldn’t see the blush Tsubasa suspected would follow Kanade’s next words.

“I don’t see why you’re putting those on when I can get them off even faster,” Kanade said, and Tsubasa knew she was right to keep her back to Kanade.

“It would be more appropriate to rectify things with Maria before then.” Tsubasa wasn’t one to enable Kanade’s habit of charming the frustration out of Maria. She shook her hair out before pulling an oversized shirt over her head.

The bedroom door opened, and Kanade said, “Well speak of the devil,” as Maria walked in.

“Hi, Tsubasa,” Maria said, seeming to ignore Kanade.

“Maria,” Tsubasa returned.

“Hey.” Kanade frowned. “You’ve gotta pay attention to me so I can apologize.” Maria looked at Kanade, already softening. “Any chance I could get you to forgive me?”

Maria crossed her arms. “Do your share of the housework next time. It’s a lot to keep up after you and Tsubasa.”

“I’m just out of practice,” Kanade said, lips lifting with a suspicious smile. “You know how if you don’t do something for a while, you forget how?” Tsubasa silently left them to bicker as she wound down for bed.

“If either of you would learn…” Maria trailed off as Kanade left the bed and walked towards her. “Kanade.”

“Yes?” Kanade leaned against the dresser, inches from Maria.

If Tsubasa were to guess where this was going, it would be where it most often did when Kanade asked forgiveness, and from the embarrassed anticipation already on Maria's face, she knew what was coming as well. Maria cleared her throat and said, “You can't just kiss your way back into my good graces every time.”

“Yeah?” Kanade leaned closer. “Prove me wrong.”

With a groan of feigned resignation, Maria draped her arms over Kanade's shoulders, and Kanade held a hand to the back of Maria's head to pull her closer for a kiss. Tsubasa continued brushing her hair, but her eyes drifted back to her girlfriends. Maria, throwing her full self into it with a known deceptive confidence. Kanade, who surely recognized that as well, standing on her toes to make herself the slightest bit taller than Maria, and that much more imposing.

Kanade opened her eyes and glanced in Tsubasa’s direction, catching her staring at the two. She pulled away from Maria, leaving her trying to disguise how winded she was after just a kiss. Kanade smirked at Tsubasa and said, “She told you to learn to clean after yourself, too. Why don’t you make it up to her?”

Maria looked at Tsubasa, appearing briefly anxious, and Tsubasa stayed back to gauge whether Maria was upset, or worried about whether she could maintain a smug façade between the two of them. When Maria stood up straighter, Tsubasa knew she insisted on keeping up this routine. The most satisfying part of it, Tsubasa found, was making Maria enjoy herself too much to maintain it.

Tsubasa set the brush down and approached slowly, and Maria gave her an accusing look. “You could make the responsible choice,” Maria warned, still holding onto Kanade. “Are you going to let her get away with it?”

“Is an apology not enough?” Tsubasa asked, wrapping an arm around Maria’s waist. Kanade lowered her hand to place it over Tsubasa’s.

“Is this even about apologizing anymore?” Maria asked in return. Before Tsubasa could kiss her into silence, Maria took hold of her chin and moved in first, tongue sliding between Tsubasa’s lips when they opened in surprised.

Kanade took Maria’s lead and turned to Tsubasa, kissing the side of her neck. Tsubasa's resolve started to crack immediately, and she sunk her fingers into Maria's side. Maria gasped and pulled away from Tsubasa, but kept her momentum. “Kanade,” Maria said, and she placed a hand over Tsubasa's breastbone to push her against Kanade’s chest. “I know how you can make it up to me.”

“ _Mm_ ,” Kanade purred as she wrapped both arms around Tsubasa, holding her in place, and Tsubasa’s heart skipped as she realized what Maria just got her into. “I think this sounds fair.”

Tsubasa was about to say something in her defense to reverse the tables back onto Maria, but Maria silenced her with a fierce kiss, and Kanade's mouth returned to the sensitive point between Tsubasa's neck and shoulder. Accepting her fate was easy when she was pressed between the two people she loved most, so she sunk backwards into Kanade, trusting that she could support Tsubasa’s weight as her knees went weak.

Maria’s hands traveled down Tsubasa’s body, but when she landed on her sides, reached around to her lower back. Tsubasa wondered what Maria’s hands were fumbling with behind her and she received an answer when she heard Kanade’s shorts unzip, then felt them across the back of her legs as they fell to the floor.

Kanade addressed Maria as she whispered in Tsubasa’s ear, “You’re in a hurry, aren’t you?”

Maria broke the kiss and placed a hand on Tsubasa’s cheek, leaving the other behind her on Kanade. “I have to move fast if I don’t want to end up here,” she said, running a thumb over Tsubasa’s lower lip.

Tsubasa released a deep breath and renewed her composure to say, “Then you had better not leave yourself open.”

“I think I’ve already secured my victory here,” Maria said as she pressed her forehead to Tsubasa’s. When Kanade started panting in Tsubasa’s ear, Tsubasa couldn’t help but imagine what Maria was doing with her hand behind her. Tsubasa’s every joint went weak, but Kanade was still steady enough to support her.

By the time Maria took Tsubasa’s lips again, Tsubasa decided to concede. What Maria counted as a victory, Tsubasa couldn’t consider a loss. There was no sense of defeat while between them, drowning in the attention they provided, when all she could do was return Maria’s kiss and make bare skin more accessible.

Tsubasa hadn't nearly had her fill before Kanade knelt and said, “Up we go,” while scooping Tsubasa off her feet by the backs of her knees into a bridal carry.

A surprised shout of “Kana- _de!_ ” slipped from Tsubasa, and she threw an arm around Kanade’s shoulders for balance.

Maria clicked her tongue and said, “You could have given _me_ some warning at least.” Kanade stepped out of her shorts and walked backwards towards the bed, Maria following.

“Nothing hurt, right? It’s fine.” Kanade jumped back and landed on the bed, taking Tsubasa with her, and scooted back to give Maria enough room in front of them.

Maria shed her shirt and skirt before joining them, on her knees in nothing but undergarments. Tsubasa didn’t have much time take in the sight for long before Maria descended on her once more, and Tsubasa’s eyes fell shut. Kanade's hands began exploring soon after, and she snapped the waistband of Tsubasa’s sweats, reminding her, “I told you it wouldn’t be long until these were off.”

Tsubasa whimpered into Maria’s mouth in affirmation and placed her hands flat on the mattress to lift her hips, making it easier for her sweats to be taken off. Kanade ignored Tsubasa’s action and pulled her back into her lap before her touch wandered upwards, over the large shirt Tsubasa regretted putting on. If she had waited just seconds before getting involved, it wouldn’t be in the way of Kanade cupping her breasts.

Maria’s hands traveled down Tsubasa’s back, and when she reached her waist, moved to Kanade. Tsubasa could feel Maria around Kanade’s thighs, but while unable to see, could only assume what was going on. She didn’t try to stop her imagination, piecing together a picture from the movement of Maria’s hand, touching Tsubasa’s back where she was pressed against Kanade, and the sound of Kanade’s shuddering breaths.

Kanade kicked her legs out on either side of Tsubasa, allowing Maria closer, and Tsubasa followed suit, pushing one of her own thighs between Maria’s. Maria gave a short, appreciative moan as she straddled her, drawing back from the kiss just long enough to catch her breath before returning to Tsubasa’s lips. Kanade’s hips rocked, making slow, regular thrusts against Tsubasa.

All that reached Tsubasa’s ears was heavy breathing from both sides, with Maria in front of her drowned out by Kanade on her right side. A low, “ _Ah,_ ” left Kanade now and then, increasing in frequency as Maria moved faster. Tsubasa shuffled away to allow Maria easier access.

“You alright?” Kanade asked, dropping her hands to Tsubasa’s stomach. At that cue, Maria moved back, still close enough to touch Kanade with Tsubasa between them, but far enough to look Tsubasa over.

In response, Tsubasa turned her head to kiss Kanade’s cheek while grabbing her wrist to return a hand to her breast. Kanade chuckled in response and said, “Gotcha,” before returning the kiss.

Maria leaned back down, nipping at Tsubasa’s ear while her head was turned. Kanade deepened the kiss as her hands lowered again, one pushing Tsubasa’s shirt out of the way to slide up her stomach and settle at her bare breast, and the other rubbing over her sweats. Tsubasa’s hips bucked, and she gasped as she restrained herself from moving too much, lest she throw Maria off balance.

This close to Kanade, tongue meeting hers, it was easy to see how shakable she could become, no matter how well she hid it in front of others. Maria’s impregnable demeanor was easily broken if one knew how, and Tsubasa took joy in being one of the two capable. Kanade, in direct contrast, never seemed to waver even from a short distance, but Tsubasa had learned to recognize the signs of her falling apart.

Kanade’s jaw fell slack, and under Maria’s efforts, her hands began to lose their rhythm, which Tsubasa could feel because she was so sensitive to Kanade’s touch. She pushed herself forward into Kanade, still mindful of Maria’s position both in front of her and between them. No matter the attention Tsubasa received, there were two others just as important, and perhaps a selfish reason, the more space they had to work in, the better it would be for her.

Maria grinded against Tsubasa more vigorously, making it difficult for Tsubasa to hold her position as she was tossed back and forth against Kanade, who was somehow still as a wall. Kanade pulled back from the kiss with a loud gasp, panting to catch her breath, which Maria had taken from her and refused to give back. Kanade’s hands shook, but her grip remained gentle and teasing. Tsubasa was unable to find her own rhythm against them while Maria was throwing her off balance.

Sometimes, Tsubasa could spare the thought to be grateful that they lived alone, long past the days of her and Maria trying to keep quiet with Tsubasa’s family or S.O.N.G. staff potentially a room away. Maria’s volume was risky then but couldn’t compare to Kanade’s moans echoing off the walls of their bedroom as she neared climax. The rest of the world was inaudible, with Maria’s heavy breathing filling the space Kanade didn’t.

Kanade threw her head down into Tsubasa’s shoulder again, biting down to quiet herself against Tsubasa’s skin rather than screaming into her ear. Tsubasa’s breath caught as teeth met muscle, and she let her entire body fall slack into Kanade’s convulsing grasp. If she stayed tense to support herself, it would hurt, even if Kanade had bitten more gently in her throes. Relaxed, pain became something much more pleasurable, and she grew jealous of what Kanade was receiving.

Maria adjusted herself to remove her hand from between the two, wiping it dry on Kanade’s shirt before planting it on the mattress for better leverage against Tsubasa’s leg. Kanade finally provided Tsubasa some relief from the teasing and slipped her hand into her sweats.

Tsubasa let out a whimper as Kanade ran just one finger along her, back and forth, exploring as if it was her first time. Maria’s grinding became aggressive, signaling she was nearing her own end, and Tsubasa could do nothing but allow herself to be handled just as roughly, watching Maria’s exertion as the heat between her own legs neared an unbearable temperature.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kanade asked, voice betraying a lingering hint of breathlessness. Tsubasa swallowed and shuddered when she tried to take a deep breath to answer, but the sight of Maria’s breasts heaving with each thrust, threatening to spill free from a bra not intended to support such rigorous activities, distracted her. Kanade must have noticed where Tsubasa’s gaze landed, because she removed her hand from under Tsubasa’s shirt and unhooked Maria’s bra before either of them noticed where Kanade was headed.

Maria moaned in response, by accident given the way her face reddened. She shook her shoulders, allowing her bra to fall down her arms, and propped herself up on Tsubasa to take it off without breaking stride. Kanade grabbed Maria by the back of the head to pull her closer so she could kiss Tsubasa, and Maria obliged, tongue plunging into Tsubasa’s mouth without hesitation.

Watching Maria, feeling her hands on Tsubasa’s chest after Kanade had moved, Tsubasa became aware that Kanade was still teasing her. What felt like escalation when Kanade entered her sweats was expertly keeping her close to the edge. With Maria’s mouth occupying her own, she couldn’t ask for more.

Maria slowed to a stop and broke away from the kiss, panting. She stayed knelt in front of Tsubasa, her hair messy, providing a full view of herself in nothing but damp panties as she inched away to look Tsubasa over. Desire pounded at the forefront of Tsubasa’s mind, wanting to taste Maria, be tasted, have all four hands on her until she couldn’t tell who was where, lost between the two.

“Hey,” Kanade called, tapping Maria on the shoulder. “Help me get this off, it’s too hot.” With one hand still down Tsubasa’s sweats, Kanade struggled to take her own shirt off.

“You should’ve taken it off before, then,” Maria said, reaching behind Tsubasa to assist Kanade. Tsubasa couldn’t judge if there was enough room for Maria to take it off without bringing her breasts so close to Tsubasa’s face, or if she was joining Kanade in teasing her.

“I was impatient, bite me,” Kanade said as she tossed her top aside. “You weren’t exactly slowing things down.”

“I was impatient,” Maria repeated, gripping the hem of Tsubasa’s shirt without warning and pulling it upwards. Tsubasa raised her arms and pushed herself away from Kanade just long enough to Maria to remove it before returning to Kanade’s hold, feeling her against her now-bare back.

Pajama top discarded, Maria next hooked her fingers into the waistband of Tsubasa’s sweats, prompting Kanade to say, “Hey, c’mon, I called that already.”

“Then you should’ve been more impatient.” Maria slid them down Tsubasa’s legs.

Tsubasa smiled and said, “Next time,” as she pulled her legs up for Maria. She hadn’t heard them landing on the floor before Maria returned to her, positioned between her legs, with her lips at Tsubasa’s ear.

“Your call, Maria,” Kanade said as Maria’s hands settled on Tsubasa’s thighs. “I’m just helping you tonight, remember?”

“Right,” Maria said, likely having forgotten in her efforts to keep control. Tsubasa had already decided to remain where they had her, but she entertained the idea of turning the tables on Maria this late. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes; the thought of Maria’s face as she was taken by surprise, how quickly and easily she would give herself over to a second orgasm, was tempting.

More tantalizing was Maria’s hand joining Kanade’s between her legs. Maria gave a deep breath out. “Kanade was right,” she whispered. “You have been enjoying yourself.”

Tsubasa leaned her head to the side and nuzzled Maria’s cheek when she answered, “I love you,” addressing the both of them. Kanade hugged Tsubasa tighter, and Maria gave an embarrassed squeak.

“Don’t think you’ll get out of this just because you’re cute,” Maria said accusingly, airing her suspicions.

“Of course n-” Tsubasa was cut off with a soft gasp when Kanade pressed her fingertips inside her.

“You look like you could use help,” Kanade said to Maria, chin on Tsubasa’s opposite shoulder. “Losing the upper hand this easily?”

“I would’ve been fine without you, you know,” Maria said with a huff, but Tsubasa knew that Maria herself knew that was a lie. The only reason Maria kept control with or without Kanade’s help was because of how cute she was when she fought for it.

“Right, right, you got this.” Kanade sounded equally doubtful and was surely grinning. She moved around Tsubasa to meet Maria with a kiss, both pressed against Tsubasa’s cheek with the familiar sound of tongue on tongue.

Without their bickering in the background, Tsubasa’s consciousness faded to faint, blind desire. She was too aware of how warm the room was, how hot she was, and of further heat radiating from Kanade and Maria. All she could do was remain still, hyper alert to every sensation. Maria pressing down at her hips kept her from encouraging them to speed things up.

Maria broke the white noise of Tsubasa’s heavy breathing when she tapped Kanade on the shoulder and said, “Keep going for me.”

“Can do,” Kanade said, pressing herself deeper into Tsubasa when Maria started kissing a trail from Tsubasa’s neck to her chest, kneeling as she progressed lower. Tsubasa’s heart thumped in anticipation, and even with both of their hands on her, she ached for more.

When Maria reached her navel, she set her hands back at Tsubasa’s thighs, encouraging them apart further. Tsubasa obliged, hips gyrating now that she was no longer behind held down, with Kanade making no effort to stop her. Maria’s hot breath blew over damp skin already burning with need, and Tsubasa dug her fingers into the bedsheets.

After much too long, she felt Maria’s tongue. A satisfied shiver ran up Tsubasa’s entire spine, and she fell limp, letting them take over completely. Kanade shifted her position to hold Tsubasa by the underarms and reached for her opposite breast, keeping an arm wrapped around her torso.

Tsubasa’s consciousness further waned in reach of her impending climax, only thinking of the contrast of Maria’s soft tongue between Kanade’s rough fingers. Her sense of time departed, but still she was aware that it was over too soon. An overwhelming flood of relief and pleasure crashed through her, and reality faded back in, each beat of her pounding heart throbbing in her ears.

Maria smiled up at Tsubasa, leaning on an elbow with her cheek resting on Tsubasa’s thigh. Kanade moved her hold on Tsubasa’s breast to settle at her stomach, and her other hand ran through Tsubasa’s hair, still wet and clinging to her face and shoulders.

The first thing Tsubasa said when vocabulary returned to her was, “I just showered.”

“What- crap, sorry,” Kanade said, taking her hand from Tsubasa’s head before returning to petting her, unconcerned. “You can join me in mine later, get you cleaned up.”

“How are you still good to go?” Maria asked as she sat up, grabbing her bra while turning to the foot of the bed and leaning over for the rest of her clothes.

“Can you blame me when I’ve got you two right here?” Kanade laughed and released Tsubasa from her hold. “It’s a wonder we aren’t doing it more often.”

“Then I’m grateful you have at least that much control,” Maria said, slipping her bra back on. “Tsubasa, help me out.”

Tsubasa left her spot against Kanade’s chest to hook Maria’s bra, while Maria turned her shirt, retrieved from the floor, right-side out. Kanade gathered Tsubasa’s clothing, as well as her own shirt, from where they were scattered across the bed and on the floor. “Seriously though, Tsubasa,” Kanade said, “I can help you rinse your hair out before it dries.”

“I appreciate it,” Tsubasa said, taking her pajama shirt back from Kanade.

“Wait, unhook me,” Maria said after Tsubasa had already put her shirt on. Tsubasa obeyed without question; taking them off was always a faster process than redoing the clip. “I don’t know why I put it back on, I’m just going to change for bed.”

“Oh, grab me some shorts while you’re up,” Kanade said as Maria stood and made her way to a dresser. Tsubasa slipped back into her sweats, having already taken out appropriate nightwear.

“Nothing is stopping you from getting them yourself,” Maria said, tossing a pair of boxers over Tsubasa despite the complaint. “Are these yours?”

Kanade picked them up and shrugged as she said, “Close enough, you’re about the same size. It’s why it doesn’t matter if the laundry’s mixed up.”

“It matters,” Maria said, turning to Kanade accusingly, but her face fell before she could continue, eyes locked on Kanade’s chest.

“What’s up?” Kanade asked, running her fingers over the web of scars over her heart. “Wanna go again after all?” Tsubasa turned away from Kanade in favor of watching Maria.

“I just forget about that sometimes,” Maria said, toying with the shirt in her hands. “And, how bad things were for us at the start.”

“Still worried about that?” Kanade kicked her legs over the side of the bed, giving Tsubasa a quick pat on the head on her way to Maria. “You’d think that means things are perfect now, doesn’t matter how it was before.”

Tsubasa smiled, the beginnings of a negative mood dissipating. “I wouldn’t try to convince Kanade that the past is relevant,” she told Maria. “Live for the future.”

“Then in the future,” Maria said as Kanade wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist, “learn to wash your dishes.”

“Aw c’mon, you’re still on that?” Kanade asked, slumping over and taking Maria into a loose hug. “You said I made up for it.”

“You made up for it _this_ time.” Maria shoved Kanade back, a playful edge to her tone. “Next time, you have to clean up.”

Kanade looked back to Tsubasa and moved her eyebrows up and down, but Tsubasa shook her head. “We both have to remember to help,” Tsubasa said, as unwilling as Kanade. “She can’t carry the both of us.”

“Nah, that’s my job,” Kanade said before taking Maria off her feet by the back of her legs like she’d done to Tsubasa moments earlier. Maria shouted in surprise and threw both arms around Kanade’s neck, then glared at Kanade, who couldn’t have been grinning any more widely.

Maria slid back in to her commanding voice and said, “I can’t put my shirt back on with you holding me.”

“Who says you need to?” Kanade asked, tipping Maria upwards for a kiss.

Tsubasa leaned against the headboard, and her pulse, which had just evened out, quickened at the sight. There was a time when Kanade expressing attraction to others had made Tsubasa insecure, but Kanade’s words were right. The past that they’d moved on from couldn’t affect the future – their future.

Maria’s position of being held by Kanade was enviable, as was Kanade’s place holding her. Still, she had no complaints with watching them, knowing that their next destination was returning to bed with her, to wake up and spend another day together.


End file.
